Multi-function shower heads have been developed to provide the user with a selection of various types of effects such as a continuous spray, a pulsating jet or "message" effect, an aerated spray, and the like.
The designs of current multi-function shower heads are complex in terms of mechanisms used to select among the various types of sprays. Such mechanisms require, for example, multiple O-rings and valving mechanisms and gears that are difficult to fabricate and assemble. A typical example is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,672,648, 3,801,019, and 4,190,207, all of which reflect a design that has been widely sold. Furthermore, and as also reflected in the identified patents, many prior designs had difficult and complex mechanisms to convert the user's mechanical force into the required orientation and thus required various gearing and levers to orient the mechanical forces properly.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the current invention to efficiently provide a shower head user with a variety of spray effects.
Another object of the invention is to reduce the complexity of a multi-function shower head.
A further object is to reduce the force required for the user to operate a shower head.